Special Missions/Revenge of Zen
This page lists Special Missions featured in ''Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen''. Story Missions are listed under their respective Chapter, while miscellaneous Special Missions are grouped last. Chapter 1 Steal The Rasetsu Mirror From the Bandits * Condition: None. * Location: Rokudo Valley. * Objective: Retrieve the Rasetsu Mirror * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Bandits. * Boss: Bandit Leader (Akame), Nagi. * Reward: None, story progression. Steal the Tenma Mirror From the Evil Merchant! * Condition: Complete "Steal The Rasetsu Mirror From the Bandits". Complete four regular missions. * Location: Honcho Shimoyashiki. * Objective: Retrieve the Tenma Mirror * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Bandits. * Boss: None. * Reward: Fukurou unlocked, story progression. Pursue the Mosu Ninja! * Condition: Complete "Steal the Tenma Mirror from the Evil Merchant!". Complete three regular missions. * Location: Rokudo Valley. * Objective: Defeat Usuba. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Mosu Ninja. * Boss: Usuba. * Reward: None, story progression. Chapter 2 Pursue the Kenobi Ninja! * Condition: Complete "Pursue the Mosu Ninja!". Complete five regular missions. * Location: Zengen Town. * Objective: Defeat Uzumushi. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Kenobi Ninja. * Boss: Uzumushi. * Reward: None, story progression. Find the Roadsturn Mushroom! (Story Branch) * Condition: Complete "Pursue the Kenobi Ninja!". * Location: Phantom Forest. * Objective: Collect 3 Roadsturn Mushrooms. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Bears. * Boss: None. * Reward: Kaede unlocked, story progression. Completing this mission with bar you from the "Reflections" ending. Pursue Nagi the Anemone! (Story Branch) * Condition: Complete "Pursue the Kenobi Ninja!". * Location: * Objective: Reach the target point. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: '''None. * '''Boss: None. * Reward: Kaede unlocked, story progression. Completing this mission with bar you from the "Two Flowers" ending. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Other Special Missions Heart of a Maiden Sidequest 1. See What is Happening with Amurita * Condition: 80+ Favor with Kihan. * Location: Sotairo. * Objective: Reconaissance - Leave whenever. * Failure: Die. * Enemy: Amurita Faith. * Boss: Kihan. * Reward: Little money, quest progression. A simple mission, you can even leave just after entering. However, this mission is very useful to get the Kihan skin model without eliminating Kihan from the story, as a body double will be there in her place. 2. So Hungry... * Condition: 80+ Favor with Kihan, complete "See What is Happening with Amurita". To avoid breaking the quest chain, accept immediately. * Location: Phantom Forest. * Objective: Duel. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Bear. * Boss: Bear. * Reward: Little money, quest progression. Straightforward mission. Find the bear, kill the bear, the method doesn't matter. 3. Goodbye, My Beloved Beauty Spot * Condition: 80+ Favor with Kihan, complete "So Hungry...". To avoid breaking the quest chain, accept immediately. * Location: Mokuami Fortress. * Objective: Recoinassance - Leave whenever. * Failure: Die. * Enemy: Amurita Faith. * Boss: None * Reward: Little money, Sadame's Tears +66. As with the first mission from this quest chain, you can enter and immediately leave. This mission and its reward confirm Sadame to have survived her supposed assassination, having decided to defect from the Amurita Faith after growing weary of her responsibilities, but missing the luxuries she used to have. King of Beasts Sidequest 1. Grrowwll (A Word With You, Please) * Condition: * Location: * Objective: Duel. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Bear. * Boss: Bear. * Reward: 2. Grrr (You Beat My Brother) * Condition: Complete "Grrowwll (A Word With You, Please)" * Location: * Objective: Duel. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Bear. * Boss: Bear. * Reward: 3. Grrr (Hello) * Condition: Complete "Grrr (You Beat My Brother)" * Location: * Objective: Duel. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Bear. * Boss: Bear. * Reward: "King of Beasts" achivement. Familiar Faces Sidequest 1. Thanks to a Certain Shinobi * Condition: * Location: * Objective: Obliteration. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: * Boss: * Reward: Little money, quest progression. 2. Further Thanks to a Certain Shinobi * Condition: Complete "Thanks to a Certain Shinobi". Accept this quest immediately or it may permanently dissapear from mission selection. * Location: * Objective: Obliteration. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Bear. * Boss: Bear. * Reward: Little money, quest progression. 3. Further Further Thanks to a Certain Shinobi * Condition: Complete "Further Thanks to a Certain Shinobi". Accept this quest immediately or it may permanently dissapear from mission selection. * Location: * Objective: Transport. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: * Boss: * Reward: Little money, "Familiar Faces" achivement, unlock Goh and Kinu as player skins. Category:Gameplay Category:Shinobido 2 Category:Missions